


so the world ended. now what?

by cutebabycarrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebabycarrot/pseuds/cutebabycarrot
Summary: the world has gone to shit and lance finds himself completely alone.surviving by yourself isn't easy but somehow he gets byhowever in his true dumbass nature he finds himself in a situation he can't get out ofhe knows asking for help is meaningless at this point but It wouldn't hurt to try right?_______________________________________________yea I'm bad at summaries just read the fic
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	so the world ended. now what?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I hope this doesn't suck too much. I know this chapter's short and other ones will be longer I promise. thanks for reading<3

_the world as we know it has ended._

  
long time coming really. it was bound to happen at some point. how did it end you might ask? well its anyone's guess really.

some people theorise but nobody knows for sure.

it just up and ended you know.

maybe it was the goverment collapseing, maybe sudden explosions all over the world, maybe it was giant monsterlike cratures suddenly appearing seemingly out of thin air or maybe it this whole thing was a big chain reaction.

as of now nobody knows and nobody really gives two shits all that you need to know is that is ended, and you have to survive. ok maybe what ive said so far might sound kinda confusing so let me give you a couple more details. so five months ago...

August 14 2021

\- lance. **LANCE**

loud voice interrupts whatever thought I was lost in at the moment, what was I doing again? right homework. Well I'm supposed to be doing it anyways

\- LANCE DO I HAVE TO PICK YOUR LOCK AGAIN?

well shit

\- chill I'm coming

I drag my limbs out of my bed, cross the room and open the door and there she is. the bitch, the dumbass, the legend herself

-what do you want rach I'm trying to study you know

-rightttt yea study. mmhm for sure

swear to god im gonna snap one of theese days  
  
-yes study. now what do you want

she raises her eyebrow and looks at me unamused

-what's up with you today? anyways mami told me to get you for dinner, unless you wanna starve of course

**food**.

yea food sounds good. my stomach has been making dying whale noises all day and shitty school food is NOT enough to last me until  
evening, I do not care what the green oily gremlin says

\- yea ill come down in a minute

-I don't know lance the food might not be there in a minute if Marco beats you to it

Rachel smiles and then starts going down herself, and I don't really feel like going to bad starving so I head down too

-hi mi amor, you hungry?

-starving

i looked at Marco who was already stuffing his face with meatballs, ok maybe I'm hungrier then I thought if that doesn't completely kill my appetite 

I sit down at the table and try to tell Marco not to choke on food but of course the damn TVs on too loud again and that kinda makes me forget all about Marco and his disgusting eating habits. I think papi's gonna go death at this point. what show is that anyways?

-we are interrupting our regular program to inform you of emergen.....

_**and then it all goes black** _  
  
  



End file.
